Dancing Queen
by Selene Serenity
Summary: The sequal to One Fine Day. It's the night of the prom. Sakura has admitted her feelings but dosen't remember it. Now it's Yue's turn to tell her how he feels......


Dancing Queen

Dancing Queen

Yue sat outside Sakura's bedroom window as she rushed in and started looking for something in the room. As she dove into a pile of clothes to look she shouted at Yue. "I can see you Yue! Come in!" Yue floated in. He sat down on her desk chair. 

"Madisen! I found them!" Sakura shouted as she pulled out a pile of CD's. 

"How are you feeling?" Yue asked with a smile.

'Why was Yue being so nice?' Sakura thought. 'Oh well. Maybe I'm just imagining it.' "Oh. I'm fine. You should have seen me! I was so sick!" Sakura finally said.

'She must not remember I was the one taking care of her.' Yue reasoned sadly. 

"You found the CD's?" Madisen said bursting into the room.

"Ya! Let's go set up for the dance." Sakura said. They both grabbed their coats and went out to the school. 

Julien walked through the shopping district and stopped at a flower shop. He bought a bouquet of Sakura's favorite flowers. 

He then started talking to Yue in his mind. "These are Sakura's favorite." He said.

"I know." Yue replied "So?" 

"You should give them to her after the prom." Julien suggested. 

"Sakura! Come down!" Madisen called from downstairs. She was wearing a beautiful lacy blue dress with camera in hand. She, Tori, Julien and Sakura's dad waited for Sakura to come down in her prom dress. It was the night of the prom.

"I'm coming!" Sakura called. Soon she walked down the stairs in a beautiful pink and white silk gown. Everyone ewed and awed. 

"You two better get going." Sakura's dad smiled. (AN: Everyone knows about Sakura being the mistress of the cards.) 

Sakura nodded. She pulled out her wand and the fly card. "Fly card! Release and dispel! Fly card!" The wand was now ready to fly on. 

"Hold it! Won't the other kids at the school think it a little strange if they see you on that thing?" Tori pointed out. 

"They won't see us! We are going to stop flying before we get to the school and walk the rest of the way so no one will see us." Sakura explained. She and Madisen got on as Julien opened the door. They then flew out.

At the dance Madisen and Sakura were sitting when they heard Sakura's favorite song, Dancing Queen. (AN: I made that up.) "Hey! Lets get the others to dance with us!" Madisen suggested. 

"Sure, why not?" Sakura agreed. They both walked over to Li, Melien and Eriol. "Hey guys we were wondering if the three of you wanted to dance with us." Sakura squeaked. 

"Ya!" Melien shouted in agreement. Li and Eriol just look nervous and unsure. The three girls pulled them out onto the dance floor. After the song ended and everyone cheered for them. They had not noticed but everyone had been watching them dance. 

Towards the end of the prom the principle of the school walked up on stage to make an announcement. "Okay this year instead of a best couple contest we are having a best group contest. The winners are, Melien, Li, Madisen, Eriol and Sakura." She said. They all looked shocked but then went on stage. They took the award and made a little speech. Then they got of stage.

Soon it was the last dance. Li and Melien were already dancing when Eriol came up to Madisen and they started dancing. Sakura was left alone. After the dance Madisen walked back to Sakura. 

"Eriol and I are going out for ice cream. Do you want to come with us?" She asked. 

"No thanks." Sakura sighed.

"Okay, bye." Madisen said as they walked out of the gym. Soon everyone had left except Sakura.

Julien stood just outside the gym. "Poor Sakura. Are you ready?" He whispered. Wings enclosed around him and Yue appeared. He took they flowers that lay on a table next to him. He silently floated over to Sakura.

Sakura had her head looking down at the floor when a bouquet of flowers was put in her view. "These are for you." A male voice said. Sakura slowly looked up to find Yue.

"Yue? What are you doing here?" She asked. 

"Well, I would of come earlier, but I thought I would make it a little more special. 

Sakura put the flowers on the chair she had been sitting on then took out her wand again. "Song card! Release and Dispel! Release!" She shouted. A nice slow song started playing. Sakura then started dancing with Yue.

"Sakura? Do you remember what you told me when you were sick?" Yue asked. 

"No, what did I tell you?" She replied.

"Well all I have to say is that I love you too." He said.

'I told him I loved him!? But I thought I kept that a secret!' Sakura thought. "Yue, I love you, forever and always…." Sakura said quoting her poem. 

"For eternity and a day." Yue finished.

"How did you know that?" Sakura asked and blushed. 

"When you were sick I found it on the floor and read the poem." Yue explained. 

They were silent for a while until Sakura noticed they were no longer on the ground but Yue was bringing them into the air. "This is so cool!" Sakura squeaked. She looked up to stare in Yue's eyes. Their faces got closer and closer until their lips meet and they kissed.

THE END

So, what do you think? Did you like it? Please review!


End file.
